


You're In My Head, You're In My Blood

by rosesmallow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesmallow/pseuds/rosesmallow
Summary: Waking up in the morning cuddling with Poe Dameron is something Volya could get use to, but first she's gotta tell him something.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You're In My Head, You're In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *chuckles nervously, raises my coffee cup* so poe dameron, ammirite. 
> 
> A friend of mine suggested last week that, should Force Bullshittery occur and send my oc into the Resistance era, she'd have a crush on Poe (and be infuriated by it) which reminded me that I'd thought on occasion they'd be a good match for each other.
> 
> Volya is a Twi'lek Jedi from the Clone Wars era, for context. She's a pilot like Poe, but also works in the Jedi Archives (in this au) - or she did, until Force Shenanigans sent her to the future with her friend (Brider, who is mentioned in this fic and belongs to braigwen_s) and she joined the Resistance. 
> 
> This fic was just a little bit of a Valentine's gift to myself because ~~a girl can only see a gifset of oscar isaac in annihilation so many times without thinking fluffy poe thoughts~~ the whole conversation popped into my head....I hadn't really planned on posting this but some people seemed interested in it...so yeah. 
> 
> Title is from Marina's "About Love" which is one of my Poe & Volya songs (not that I have a playlist).

Volya hummed lightly as she woke slowly from a dreamless’ night sleep; as consciousness washed over her, she became aware of multiple things: the lack of Brider’s soft snoring, the way the mattress she was lying in smelled of caf and engine oil and _something else_ , the warmth of the blanket she was tucked into, her toes curling at how safe and content and warm she felt. The feeling of a stubble pressed up against her jawline also came to her, Poe’s lips feather light as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach to wake her.

“Mmm, what are you doing?” Volya asked, voice thick with sleep as she shifted on the mattress, tilting her head slightly to catch a glimpse at Poe. He was lying on the mattress next to her, curls tousled from sleep, a lazy grin on his face, propped up on his elbow.

“Trying to wake you in the nicest way possible before the caf gets done.” 

Volya groaned lightly, pushing Poe gently away to roll back over onto her side, but his arm immediately roped around her waist, pulling her back and slightly under him. She grumpily huffed out a breath of air, but this only seemed to make Poe’s smile wider for some reason. 

“What time is it, Dameron?” Volya asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Poe didn’t budge from where he was, one elbow keeping him propped slightly over her, a pair of curls fallen over his brow.

“Little before 0:07 hours - hey, I was up by 0:05, I let you sleep in,” he added, when she started to whine at the hour. _Maker_ , she was adorable when she was sleepy. Her dark brown eyes were clouded with sleep and every little whine she was making made his heart do somersaults. But despite the vague annoyance on her expression, she’d raised one hand to gently cradle his neck. “You sleep well?” 

Volya leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling to make a show of how she was thinking over his question, “Well, I fell asleep next to my favorite pilot in the world who happens to also serve well as a human heater, so...yes.” She met Poe’s gaze, gnawing lightly on her lower lip. “Yes, I did.” 

_No nightmares_ , is what she wanted to say, but she didn’t think she’d have to. She moved her hand up from his neck, carding her fingers through his curls. “I could get used to it, you know.”

“What?” 

She flushed, “Falling asleep with you.” It wasn’t exactly intentional, they’d been going over a new flight strategy for the squadron while BB-8 was recharging. At some point, Poe had laid down on her lap, and fell asleep to Volya absent-mindedly running her hand through his hair - a favorite pastime of hers - while she looked over a holopad. Eventually, when the words started to blur and her yawns became more frequent, she’d woken Poe up to tell him she was going to go back to her quarters so he could sleep, but just as she’d started to crawl out of his bed, he’d grabbed her wrist and asked if she wanted to stay.

And now here she was, curled up in his mattress, wearing one of his old shirts as a night shirt over her shorts, while he grinned down at her, decidedly shirtless - which was fine by her because, again, human heater.

“I could get used to it too,” his voice was soft and warm, and Volya felt her heart twist. His eyes flicked down to her lips, so she pulled lightly at his neck, giving him a silent _yes_. Poe lowered, meeting her mouth with his. She leaned into his mouth and Poe’s free hand gripped her hip, pulling her closer to him, then he moved his arm up to the other side of her face, his hand fanning across her cheek as he twisted his head to kiss her more deeply, bare chest flush against the tee shirt she’d stolen from him. 

Volya sighed against his mouth, wanting nothing more to drown in this moment when the room was golden, and all she could feel was his heartbeat under her hand as she wound her other hand through his hair, but a new thought forced the happy bubble to pop - and Volya pulled back, pushing lightly on his chest.

Immediately, Poe pulled away, brow creased with worry as he took in her nervous expression. “You okay?” His voice was rough, and Volya was more than a little pleased to notice his hair was even more fluffy now from where she’d been playing with it.

“Yeah, no, I’m just -” she wasn’t meeting his eye, which only made him more concerned. “Can I sit up?”

He pushed himself off her and sat up straight so she could do the same. She shifted, pressed her back against the headboard and stared at her hands, which were playing with the hem of her - _his_ , he remembered with a jolt of happiness - shirt. He watched her for a moment, then said her name softly.

“I don’t want to _sleep_ with you,” Volya blurted, her lekku curling at the tips in embarassment.

Poe’s eyebrows knitted together, “But you just said you'd - _oh_.” His eyes went wide as he caught on to her implication, his voice high with surprise. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed: this wasn’t how he expected his morning to go. “Okay,” he said slowly, trying to work out how he’d found himself in the middle of this conversation -

Then he remembered they were both lying in his bed, he was shirtless, and just a second ago he’d been on top of her, and they’d been making out like a pair of teenagers and _okay_ now maybe he understood how Volya’s brain had gone there.

Volya buried her head in her hands, and started rambling: “I should have told you earlier but it just never came up, and all of this was so new, I’ve never _caught romantic feelings_ for somebody before and I was so swept up in that, that I forgot to tell you - and I mean, everyone at home knows so it's not like I'm _use_ to having to tell people - I’m ace.”

Poe stilled, letting the revelation wash over him, and then he grinned. “Volya,” he said, “can you look at me?” She whined, shook her head. Poe laughed, “Okay. Can I touch you?”

This earned him a withering glare, Poe winced. “I just meant to take your hand. I don’t want to get into your space if you’re not comfortable with that right now.” 

“Right. Of course you did,” Volya murmured, her cheeks growing a darker shade of purple. Poe ignored her comment, and scooted closer to her, taking one of her hands in his. Slowly, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” He asked, and when she nodded, Poe took a deep breath, “So am I.”

He waited for his words to sink in, watched as her brow creased then smoothed out as her dark eyes widened, flashing with realization. “Y-you are?”

Poe nodded, dropping her hand in favor of skimming his up her arm. “Yeah, I am. I’m comfortable with things like this -” he motioned between the two of them, meaning what they’d been up to a moment before - “and I’d love to do them with you, if you are, but…” he suppressed a shudder, thinking about _other things_. “Nothing more than that.”

Volya’s eyes were shining, horrifically, with tears. Poe panicked; had he said something wrong? But then she surged forward, crashing her lips against his, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in. Poe flailed in surprise for a minute, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she pulled back, a tear was dusting the top of her cheek so Poe brought his hand up between them to catch it with his thumb, brushing it away. “As much as I appreciated that,” Poe told her, “wanna fill me in on what you’re thinking?”

“I just -” Volya sniffed. “It’s like I said, all of this is so new and I just - I love doing things like this with you, too. I just didn’t...I didn’t expect to fall for someone like me, y’know? I always thought I’d be...I don’t even know.”

His heart seized. He _did_ know; he’d gotten lucky in most of his past relationships and had fallen for people on the same spectrum as him, but there’d been some awkwardness dealing with it around people who didn’t understand. “Oh, Spitfire.” He ran his thumb along her cheekbone. “So these are...happy tears?” He guessed, meeting her gaze. Volya nodded, nuzzled her nose against his.

“Sorry for freaking out,” Volya whispered. Poe shook his head, “Don’t be. I should’ve been clearer with my intentions, or lack thereof.” 

Volya giggled, dropped her head into the crook of his neck and Poe beamed. He loved hearing her laugh, but even more so when he knew he was the cause of it. He brought his hand up, rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. “You know, your caf should be done by now.”

Volya pulled back, eyes glittering now for an entirely different reason. “You think?” she asked excitedly and Poe shook his head fondly, pecking her once on the lips, then again for a second longer.

“I think so,” he affirmed, trying to sneak in one last kiss, but Volya turned her head at the last second, crawling out of bed, so he only met air. He tipped forward dramatically, crashing into the pillows. He called out her name, and Volya turned in the center of the room and immediately laughed at his sprawled out figure. “You moved,” Poe whined, and Volya rolled her eyes.

“You’ll live, flyboy. It’s payback for waking me up so early - and before my caf was done, too.”

“I woke you up nicely, though. With kisses. Surely that beats out caf,” Poe said, sliding off the mattress to pad up behind her as she poured them both mugs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, perched his chin on her shoulder as she worked.

“I cannot confirm or deny.” Volya said. “But I definitely appreciated it.”

“Well...it’s like we both said,” Poe said, tracing circles against her hips, “we could get used to it...I’m not asking you to move in with me or anything yet,” he added hurriedly, because he knew how important it was for her to be near Brider, “but we could make this a regular occurrence, you know?”

Volya paused in her caf-making and twisted around to face him, a dazzling smile on her face. “I’d like that a lot, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> please imagine Poe and Volya in a meeting, and calling themselves "ace pilots", sharing a knowing grin, and fist bumping. please do that.
> 
> now if you excuse me I'm just gonna go. climb into the nearest trashcan and make like oscar (the puppet.)


End file.
